


To Be With You [Hanzo Shimada/ Shy!Reader]

by KeisSkyrunner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Am Rusty At Writing, Established Relationship, First Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns (I tried), Self-Indulgent, Some humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeisSkyrunner/pseuds/KeisSkyrunner
Summary: [Reader just wants to spend time with Hanzo…even in their sleep deprived state.]





	To Be With You [Hanzo Shimada/ Shy!Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello World! This is my first fanfiction ever. This idea has been stuck in my head for the longest time and with encouragement from my Overwatch friends, I finally took the plunge and wrote this. Yes, I have a huge virtual crush on Hanzo Shimada. This version is one of the softer ones, though realistically Hanzo may actually be a tad more closed off even after a year or so of dating with his significant other. But yes, self-indulgent really. I'm frankly really rusty at writing and this is pretty much my first time writing this kind of genre/one-shots so bear with me. I proofread my own works so there may be typos (but don't be afraid to point them out)! Constructive criticism is welcome! Hope you guys enjoy the story (and hopefully the writing is not too messy!)
> 
>  
> 
> Koibito (Japanese) = lover/sweetheart

Regret was the word that comes to mind as you were drawn into the state of wakefulness when the warm, firm pillow beneath you started to move.

“Stay still pillow,” you groaned as you tried to snuggle closer to the heat in attempt to stave off the chill of the rainy morning.

“Is that what I have been reduced to, koibito?” An amused chuckle rumbled from the “pillow” beneath you, stirring you further out of your sleepy stupor. Just as you begin to get up, a gentle hand pulls you back down, the other hand following shortly after to stroke your hair softly.

“Go back to sleep koibito. You had a late night with Hana, Lena and Lucio no?”

Regret was definitely the word and feeling you’re experiencing right now. It was a rare day off for the both of you after two months of clashing mission schedules and brief but loving kisses stolen in quiet hallways. You had been looking forward to finally spending the whole day with your boyfriend, and yet here you are…falling asleep on him again just as the day was starting.

D.Va, Tracer and Lucio had ambushed you for an intense streaming marathon session the day before, a few hours before Hanzo was due to be back from a week-long mission. You had managed to briefly escape to greet your boyfriend when he touched down at the base along with Solider 76, Zenyatta and Reinhardt. The giant German in question had clapped Hanzo heartily on the shoulder as he passed the archer, causing the shorter man to stumble forward somewhat ungracefully.

“Don’t take too long my friend, we have a debriefing to attend!” Reinhardt laughed, throwing a wink your way as he disappeared down the hallway with the others. You didn’t waste a second in throwing your arms around Hanzo in a loving, welcome back hug. Strong arms wrapped around your waist as the archer returned the gesture and though you couldn’t see his face, you knew he was smiling as much as you were.

But then all too soon, reality interrupted and Hanzo had to leave for a long debriefing while you were dragged back to Hana’s room shortly after.

That was last evening, and you didn’t see your boyfriend until you managed to escape from your friends. Oh you have tried to leave, you tried indeed. They had promised to let you go early, but with all three inevitably becoming absurdly high on sugar and caffeine, they had literally forgotten about your plans with Hanzo, thusly blocking your escape attempts. You didn’t blame them, you always had fun with them during these gaming sessions, but you missed your boyfriend more. You’ve finally managed to sneak out in the early hours of the morning when the others were feeling the nasty effects of the sugar crash.

And now here you are, desperate to stay awake and fight the need to sleep. Hanzo had always been an early riser, and though you loved to sleep in much later than he tended to do, you usually did not have that much difficulty waking up this early in the morning, especially with the prospect of getting to spend more time with your dragon.

“No, it’s okay I’m awake,” you insisted as you tried and failed to stifle a yawn into your hand. Hanzo, for all his razor sharp observational skills, was of course far from convinced.

“Koibito…”Hanzo began warningly.

“I’m completely awake, see-” In your eagerness to prove yourself fit for the day, you practically sprang up from the bed. Only to fall off said bed as a strong wave of dizziness hit you. Fortunately, the archer pulled you back just in time, tucking you securely against him.

“You were saying, little one?” The dragon smirked as he began to efficiently tuck you back under the covers.

“Hanzo, nooooo!” You protested and struggled against the sheets but to no avail. He grinned in triumph from where he sat above the covers. That’s when you decided to switch tactics.

Slowly, your hands crept up and gripped the top of the covers. Then, widening your eyes and pushing your lips into a pout, you gave the assassin the best puppy dog eyes you could muster. Usually, such a move worked only half the time on the others. But on Hanzo…

“Koibito…”He groaned as he slowly rubbed his face in defeat.

Victory

-S-

You were barely able to keep yourself from faceplanting onto the table as you sat in the cafeteria, waiting for Hanzo to return with your morning tea.

“Seems like you and Hanzo had a mighty fine time last night.” The smooth Southern drawl had you jumping half out of your seat in surprise. Swerving around jerkily, you turned and faced the base’s resident cowboy who was smirking at you with no small amount of amusement.

“I- no- we…didn’t…do that!” You stuttered, cheeks flushing heavily at the thought being so explicitly mentioned.

“Sure you didn’t darlin’,”McCree’s smirk widened into a grin, obviously enjoying this. “Say,” the cowboy leans in and stage whispered, “just between us partners…is it true what they say about those dragons having mating seasons?”

Face flushing even more than before, you reeled back in horror and nearly fell from your chair for the second time.

“JESSE!” You whisper-screamed at him, eyes scanning the area frantically for any witnesses.

“What? Just bein’ curious is all.” McCree gave an innocent look. “So… do they?”

Oh Gods above, the thought was planted into your head now. Did they? You didn’t know, and if they did, Hanzo hadn’t mentioned it to you. Then again you’ve been dating for a little over a year…

Just then, the assassin in question walked back into the room, a streaming cup of tea in each hand. You all but sighed in relief, slumping back into your chair.

“Sorry for the wait Koibito, there was a bit of a situation with the hot water and the coffee machine…” Hanzo explained as he sat the cups down carefully on the table in front of you.

“Why, howdy partner,” McCree greeted cheerfully, deliberately calling attention to himself.

“McCree,” Hanzo replied coolly, acknowledging his existence with a slight nod.

“So I was asking Y/N here something very important and they didn’t know the answer, but you, you probably will.” The cowboy continued casually (and evilly). Your eyes snapped to McCree in utter disbelief.

Why that little shit.

Hanzo observed the two of you cautiously, a single eyebrow arched in askance.

“Well you see now-”

“McCree was just saying he was about to leave, RIGHT MCCREE?” You asked loudly, flapping your hands at the cowboy in a shooing motion.

For a moment there, it looked like the Southerner was about to contest your claim. However, to your immense relief, he lifted both his hands up in an easy surrender.

“Alright, alright I’ll git,” he grinned as he backed out of the room slowly, but not before giving you a secret wink and mouthing “dragon mating season.” You heavily resisted the urge to throw the random loaf of bread on the table at the former ingrate.

Instead, you turned your attention back to your boyfriend, only to find him watching you with a mixture of amusement and curiousity.

“You don’t want to know, love.” You groaned, burying your face into your arms. He chuckled quietly as he ruffled your hair gently. After that, silence reigned.

And this was how mornings with Hanzo were always like: drinking hot tea in a bubble of comfortable silence; simply enjoying each other’s company. Hanzo was a man of few words, in the sense that he spoke only when necessary and selected each and every word spoken carefully. His feelings and regard was thus very much conveyed through his actions, though there were times that his words said just as much.

But this morning…this morning was a struggle to find energy to keep awake, let alone enjoy your treasured time with your boyfriend.

Peeking upwards at the dragon archer, you realised that he has closed his eyes and was humming softly, as he was wont to do when he was deep in thought.

Wait…if he could close his eyes, you could too right? For just a short moment? Your brain was egging you on, practically yelling “DO IT! DO IT!” You struggle a little longer with your faltering will power but soon gave in and let your drooping eyelids close blissfully.

_Mm maybe you two should go on a picnic… just the two of you surrounded by nature… it would be a wonderful opportunity for Hanzo to let his dragons roam…Yes, you could almost feel the grass on your skin, laying on the soft yet firm ground…_

“Was talking about dragon mating season _really_ that boring?” A southern drawl sliced through your hazy picnic dream. This time, you **did** fall out of the chair, only to find yourself cocooned against a familiar tattooed chest. The dragon archer gave a long suffering sigh.

“What manner of nonsense are you going on about McCree?” Hanzo questioned as he pulled you upright and delicately sat you back on the chair you were previously occupying.

“Don’t you people with dragon spirits have some special period of time where you **especially** want to be with your mate?” McCree wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Your boyfriend’s only response was to grant the other man a deadpan look. After a few moments of this, the cowboy realised that Hanzo wasn’t going to answer him any time soon, and once more threw up his hands in fake exasperation.

“Fine, fine… I’ll leave you two love birds alone. You folks are no fun at all.” McCree mock grumbled as he grabbed an apple and left the room.

But oh… McCree has done his job and the question plagued your mind once more, as aptly demonstrated by your mouth accidentally blurting out, “I-is it true?”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow and gave you an unreadable look before patting your head softly.

“Don’t talk or listen to strangers. Especially one that takes dressing like a cowboy seriously.”

-S-

Meditation is genuinely one of your favourite activities to do in your free time. You had first tried it out of curiousity when you first saw Zenyatta and Genji mediating in the garden. This was a few months before you and Hanzo started dating. It didn’t look fun per say, but it did look utterly relaxing for someone prone to anxiety and nervousness like you were. The Shambali monk had sensed your presence in the garden then, and had invited you to join them. From there, Zenyatta guided you patiently through the steps of meditation…and you’ve never regretted it since.

Meditating by yourself was calming and soothing, mediating with people you treasure and love was quietly invigorating and amazing. And though you knew that it sounded like the cheesiest thing ever, meditating with Hanzo felt like the connection of two souls in immaterial contentment.

However, right now the only connection you felt acutely was that with your bed.

_You’ve always wondered how did they make mattresses and pillows so soft? You knew some had feathers but yours didn’t…speaking of pillow this one was a little too firm for your liking…though it smelled nice…_

“Brother… I believe Y/N has gone into a different form of meditation.” A slightly robotic voice tinged with a Japanese accent floated over you. Hm…what was Genji doing here…? Was he looking for Hanzo?

“Leave them be Genji, they need their rest.” A deep, familiar voice emerged from your pillow. _Yeah… you tell him pillow!_

There was a moment of peaceful silence.

Then, you felt it.

At first, a slow poke on your left arm. Then another. And another.

 _Genji… your brother’s not here!_ You willed your hand to lift up and lazily attempt to smack away the offending finger. Your hand unsurprisingly met with nothing. This granted you a small respite… but then…

Poke.

You let out a small long suffering groan as you tried to further bury yourself into your pillow in attempt to escape the finger of evil. Your pillow in turn seemed to emit a warning growl.

“Genji…”

But fearless as the green cyborg ninja dude was

…he poked your side.

And miniature hell broke loose.

Caught off guard, your body instinctively tried to simultaneously get away from the offending finger while fending off said threat at the same time, which resulted in you flailing around ungracefully and at high risk of tumbling to the ground.

Hanzo, who was on the verge of tackling Genji for disturbing your rest, automatically switched his attention to catching you before you fell (even if it was a rather short distance to the ground, he was nevertheless afraid that you would crack you head on a rock or something) but was thwarted by one of your flailing limbs whacking him in the gut.

And Genji? Oh Genji was a cyborg ninja and he was indeed faster than a bullet, but that moment, he was not faster than a random limb clipping him unexpectedly on the back of the head.

There was a scuffle and a squeak of surprise from you and all 3 of you went down onto the grass in a tangle of limbs.

Hanzo’s face was cushioned on your stomach and you were sprawled ungracefully across Genji’s legs. Laying flat on his back…Genji groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

Nearby, the contented hum emitting from the meditating Shambali monk went unbroken. Though if he physically could, Zenyatta would have smiled.

-S-

It was almost mid-afternoon before you caught sight of your friends who were responsible for your miser- er I mean sleepiness. You were drowsily finishing up the last bits of your lunch (being the slow eater that you are) while Hanzo was busy dealing with matters on his phone. A particularly agonised groan announced D.Va’s presence as she stumbled into the cafeteria and proceeded to collapse onto the chair to your left.

“She’s not dead is she?” Genji asked, regarding the burnt out streamer with mild interest. Hanzo, who was seated to your right, simply rolled his eyes in response.

“I wish I was.” Hana croaked, the side of her face planted firmly onto the table surface, her bloodshot eyes regarding the table hazily. As if on cue, Lucio and Lena shuffled into the cafeteria looking no less exhausted than Hana. Vaguely registering Hana’s and your presence at the table, they dragged themselves over and flopped lifelessly onto the remaining empty chairs, uttering barely audible good mornings (even though it was afternoon).

Surveying the late-night streamers, who were at different stages of dying, Genji quirked all too cheerfully, “Looks like fun, can I join next time?”

“You can, but I’m NEVER doing this again,” D.Va groaned miserably while the other two grunted in agreement. (However, they will go on to break their promise and have several more streaming sessions like this and would proceed to try and kidnap you and drag you along for the ride. Genji, of course, came willingly.)

Then, Hana’s eyes drifted slowly over the table and landed on Hanzo. Something clicked in her mind and she shot up from the table, face contorted into a guilty expression.

“Y/N I’m so sorry! I didn’t realise…I forgot…!” Hana stammered guiltily.

“No, its okay really!” You raised both hands in a reassuring gesture. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Hanzo give a slight nod, his own way of saying that there was no harm done. And that was one of the things you loved about him: his patience…something he had in boatloads when he had a hellcat of a younger brother back in the day.

Speaking of which…

“Yes, it is okay Hana, Y/N is probably this tired because both of them had a **really** good time last night.”

“What the – Genji!” I thought you were beyond such digs!

And to make things worse…

“Did someone say somebody had a good time last night?” An unmistakeable Southern drawl cut into the conversation.

There, McCree appeared as if summoned by the aforementioned words, looking way too interested for his own good.

“No one said anything like that, now shoo.” You try to chase the cowboy away but to no avail –

“Ahhh young kids these days… it’s so heartening to see love blooming in such hard times.” Reinhardt’s voice boomed from behind you, making you jump in your seat. “But such acts are intimate, and it won’t do good to share it with the world, even if they are your good friends!”

“So THAT’S why you were so desperate to escape last night!” Hana’s hand slammed the table for emphasis, hazel eyes lightning up in revelation.

“Wha...what! Reinhardt! D.Va! Guys! W-we weren’t!” You stammered, blushing so hard you felt like you had a fever. Meanwhile, Hanzo looked as if he was frozen by Mei, the tips of his ears turning a deep red.

“I think I heard something that may be medically…concerning to an extent?” Angela appeared seemingly out of nowhere, a serious expression on her face. However, the teasing glint in her eyes gave the doctor away.

“N-no Doctor!” You denied, cheeks flaming harder, if that was even possible.

“Hmm but your face seems to be turning quite red, are you sure you’re alright?”

“Perhaps I could enlighten you, Angela.” Genji offered, the green glow of his visor brightening visibly at the presence of Mercy.

“Please do, Genji.” The doctor answered as elegantly as always, but her cheeks pinked ever so slightly.

“Well, the wild beast of my brother- ”

It seemed that Hanzo had enough. Faster than you could react, the archer swept you up in his arms, was out of his seat and was determinedly marching out of the room.

“Ahh, the dragon awakens!” Genji shouts laughingly.

Wolf whistles and cheers followed the both of you and just as you reached the exit, McCree called out, “Remember to use protection!”

Hanzo all but ran out of the room with you in his arms.

-S-

The archer didn’t set you down until he reached your shared room. Looking up at him, you were slightly alarmed to see him completely red in the face, though his breathing was normal and unaffected by the brisk march back to your room.

“Are you alright, love?” You asked concerned, reaching up a hand to touch his reddened cheek. It was warmer than usual and for a moment you worried that he had suddenly developed a fever.

Hanzo smiled softly in response, a callused hand reaching up to cover yours. “I am well, koibito. I am just not used to hearing such matters being spoken so openly.”

“Neither am I,” you giggled shyly, reaching up with your free hand to brush a stray lock of hair from Hanzo’s face. Smooth as can be (but not without much practice and a few months’ worth of dating), Hanzo gently captured your other hand as well, manoeuvring the both of you into a warm embrace.

A _very_ comfortable and familiar embrace. With all the adrenaline and excitement from the events at the cafeteria draining from your system, your body was once again reverting to its natural sleep deprived state. Oh your eyes were closing…and you think… maybe just a few seconds… to savour your boyfriend’s hug and his wonderful scent…

“Koibito, are you falling asleep?” Hanzo asked teasingly, his voice causing his chest to vibrate lightly beneath your cheek.

“No, I’m not…” you denied weakly, only to be betrayed by your own body as you tried to stifle a yawn into your boyfriend’s chest.

“You’re not very convincing, little one.” The Shimada heir hummed and expertly, but gently, hoisted you back up in his arms.

Hanzo enjoyed being able to do that, being able to carry you in his arms like this. Most of your Overwatch teammates were taller than him, which to one’s masculine pride… is not very flattering. And theoretically, he could lift most of them in his arms, but they probably won’t appreciate it very much, save in a life or death situation.

But then you came along. Standing a few inches shorter than him, you were shy and quiet, but no less capable than your fellow teammates. You both connected, not immediately like some couples did, but gradually…as you meditated together, shared a comfortable silence over tea, quiet talks in the common room, smooth teamwork in the field and more. You both had your demons, and you both were definitely not completely over them yet. But you had each other’s support, and were getting there.

And honestly, you just secretly really, really liked being in Hanzo’s embrace. The ease and strength which he was able to lift you up and the way he held you firmly to him gave you a profound sense of security. On his end, perhaps as the result of his father’s upbringing, Hanzo had always wanted to shower his love on his chosen princess, broken as he may be.

And here he was, pampering you and tucking you efficiently back into bed…again.

“Hanzo…” you started to protest.

“Shh…koibito. Please rest for a while at least; it pains me to see how you try so hard to keep awake.” The archer shushes you firmly.

“Normally I would, love, but I don’t want to waste time sleeping when I could spend time with you on our rare day off!” You burst out, your emotions suddenly escalating in a combination of sleep deprivation, frustration and just the stress of missing the opportunity to spend time with your boyfriend after being apart for a good amount of time.

The archer stopped in his movements and stared at you in surprise, clearly not expecting the outburst. Anxiously, you thought you had screwed up and internally berated yourself for being such a brat. After all, you made your choices and you had to live with it. At that thought, tears started to well in your eyes against your will. You start to turn away in shame when a calloused hand on your chin stops you.

“Oh, koibito,” Hanzo murmurs, his thumb gently caressing your cheeks and gently sweeping away the tear from the corner of your right eye, and then your left eye.

“I’m...I’m sorry.” You lowered your eyes, embarrassed from your outburst. He shushes you before moving to get under the covers with you, pulling you towards him until your head rested on his chest, your nose nuzzled against the crook of his neck. For a few moments, you both laid there in silence, broken only by the occasional sniffle from you.

“I was going to wait till later to tell you.” Hanzo’s deep voice broke the peaceful silence.

“Tell me what?” You murmured sleepily. At this point, you were more than a little half asleep, but you still shifted yourself slightly so that you could see your boyfriend’s face.

Hanzo’s eyes met yours, his crinkling slightly as he smiled. “They decided to take me off the mission tomorrow. Winston decided that the two Junker mercenaries might be better suited for achieving the mission objective. I will have another few days off until the next mission.”

“What…really?” You were suddenly feeling more awake and tried to get up, only to be held still by the dragon archer’s muscular arms.

“Yes, koibito, really,” Hanzo chuckled. “I received the news at lunch time, before D.Va arrived.”

“A few days!” You repeated excitedly.

“Mm indeed,” your boyfriend affirmed as he nuzzled your hair. “Now go to sleep, koibito. You need your rest.”

“I think I might be too happy to sleep,” you sighed, but were already feeling the call of slumberland, especially with the warmth of your boyfriend enveloping you, his hand now rubbing your back in soothing motions. Darn, he was pulling every trick in the book.

You finally give up, and let the gentle tides of sleep carry you away.

Just as you were about to drift off completely, you hear Hanzo whisper softly, “Sweet dreams, koibito. I will be here when you wake up.”


End file.
